Fluorinated aromatics and related materials offer many advantages over non-fluorinated materials in a variety of different optoelectronic devices such as, but not limited to, organic light emitting diodes, organic field-effect transistors, organic solar cells, and dye-sensitized solar cells. These fluorinated materials have processing advantages and are thermally and photochemically stable. They have reduced flammability tolerance to extreme environmental conditions, including superhydrophobicity and oleophobicity. Fluorinated materials also have advantages in tuning the electronic and optical properties of these devices. For example, these materials can be used to produce oxygen stable n-type semiconductors that can be used in organic solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells, polymer solar cells, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic thin-film field-effect transistors (OFETs).